


Go On and Break

by alwayseven



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayseven/pseuds/alwayseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe <i>loves</i> going down on girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go On and Break

"Joe," Demi says plaintively, voice a little rough. Joe's worked her blue cotton panties down around her thighs and presses little open mouth kisses along her flushed skin as he pushes them down, pulls them off. He looks up to grin at her, a little wicked, as he inhales a little, the cotton up against his face, just to feel how ready she is for him, though she insists she doesn't want him to do _that_ to her.

Joe has a bit of an oral fixation. It translates into his love for having a girl spread out beneath him, using his lips and tongue and mouth on her to make her come apart beneath him. It's the feel of a girl opening up for him under his tongue, all pink and wet and needing that gets him off.

Joe tosses the panties off the bed and settles between her thighs, spreads her open with his forefinger and thumb, holding her wide for him.

Demi's flushed pink, sweat beading at her temple. She's embarrassed, face turned into the pillows, fingers over her eyes.

Joe loves this part. More than almost anything, almost as much as that first slide of his dick inside, he loves the initial reluctance, the coaxing it takes to get a girl to spread her thighs, fuck herself up into his mouth. Demi took a little sweet-talking, a little wooing, never having gone much further than Trace's hand in her panties.

Joe prides himself on being able to sweet talk himself into just about anything but Demi's different. It's not about seeing what he can get away with, not with her. It's about really wanting to give this to her, to make her come with his tongue, sucking at her clit, swallowing her girl come. That's what he wants, and now that he's going to get it, it's absolutely worth the effort.

Joe noses in closer, nudging his face into the crease of her thigh where the skin is soft and warm. He presses his grin to her and just breathes in the way she smells, clean and musky and really, really turned on.

He plays, just a little. He trails his index finger into the line of her, groans low and growly when he slip slides in all that slick wetness. She shifts restlessly, tries to press her thighs together.

Joe hmms against her skin and keeps working his finger, gathering her slick.

"Demi," he says, all low and pleased at how wet she is, for _him_.

"Ugh, _Joe_ ," she mumbles, pushing her fingers at his face, all come here go away.

He laughs a little, low in his throat and licks finally at the pink center of her, licking lower to where she's soaked, wetness on her skin. She cries out, high and alarmed and her thighs clench tighter around Joe, trying to block him out. He laughs, pleased, grips her thighs and holds her open.

The light from the bedside table is dim, not quite what he wanted, but it took some prodding, a little finesse, to get her to agree to any light at all when what she wanted was pitch darkness.

As soon as he gets her worked up enough that she'll keep her legs splayed for him on her own, he plans to get his thumbs in there, spreading her wide so he can just _look_.

For now, he settles in, his cock painfully hard, hips working into the mattress, and just licks at her. He loves the way she tastes. As much as he gets off on it, as much as he _loves_ going down on girls, there's the occasional one that doesn't taste so hot. Demi tastes _amazing_ , dark and kind of sweet and she's just gushing all over his tongue, so wet for him.

Joe would tell her about it, talk to her, but he can't pull his mouth away, can't get enough of it. He stops licking at her center, where she's all wet, and moves his mouth to the tiny bud of her clit.

She goes a little crazy then, thrashing and shoving at his head. The minute he sucks her clit into his mouth she shoves her hand into his hair and holds him to her, thighs spread wide against the mattress.

"Mmm, Demi, you taste sweet," Joe hums around her clit and she sounds like she's crying.

She tenses up suddenly and tries to push him away, confused.

Joe groans, heat all over. He's going to give her her first orgasm, and it's going to be sweet and beautiful. She told him, no she'd never had one, all pink faced. He pushes a hand down to palm his heavy cock, works his hips harder and holds on, sucking at her little clit, making noises, getting off on just making her fall apart.

Demi's forcibly trying to push him away now. He can tell she's panicking. Camilla told him once about what it was like to come for the first time, not knowing what was happening. It's ridiculous how hot Demi is right now, her dark hair plastered to her face, her cheeks flushed pink. She's breathing through her mouth in short gasps for air and and her body is tense, like she's trying to stop what's happening by keeping herself still.

Joe moves his hands then to finally spread her open with his fingers, to get his mouth right in there. He lifts his head just enough and says, "Demi, look at me."

His voice is rough and low and he's in danger of coming way too quickly, has to force his hips still so he doesn't shoot off in his jeans. He has plans and they don't involve creaming his jeans like a virgin.

Demi shakes her head, fingers still in Joe's hair, moving restlessly, frantically.

Joe pinches her lightly, just high up in the crease of her thigh and she squeaks and lifts her head just barely off the pillow to glare at him.

"I'm going to make you come," he tells her, his body reacting to the anticipation. "You're going to come on my tongue, with my mouth on you. Don't fight it."

He dives back in, doesn't give her time to react, to protest. He moves his mouth down, works her back up to the crest, licking up all her slick, sliding his mouth around trying to get it all. He feels her start to fuck up into his face, holding his head hard against her. He keeps his thumbs there, holding her open and seeks out her clit again. He pushes the tip of his finger gently at her opening where she's tight and there's resistance, just inside enough that he'll be able to feel her clench up when she comes.

He sucks on her clit, pulls it between his lips and there it is, a flood around his mouth as she shrieks, yanks hard on his hair and goes rigid before dissolving.

Joe licks at her, feels her body shake with little aftershocks. She's making stunned, pained noises, and he looks up to see her with her arm over her face, mouth open trying to pull air into her lungs.

He sucks at her cunt where she's wettest, where her come slips around his mouth.

Joe presses a kiss there, then to her thigh, the soft swell of her lower belly. She's completely oblivious to anything, panting and trying to catch her breath.

Joe has no patience for finesse as he works himself out of his jeans and underwear. When he slides up over her, nestling his dick between her thighs, she makes a sleepy noise that might be protest but when she opens her eyes, she's smiling a little. He can tell she's embarrassed, and it's sweet, and pretty hot.

"Mmm, Demi," Joe mumbles, holding himself above her. He leans in for a kiss and she frowns, turns her face away. He makes a "shh" noise and cups her jaw, fingers firm but gentle on her sweat-damp skin. He holds her still as he brushes his wet mouth against hers, closed at first until she relaxes, cups his shoulders and melts a little into him. He strokes his thumb along her jaw and touches his tongue to the seam of her lips, licks until she dissolves a little, opens her mouth.

Joe's dick slides in the wetness between her thighs, his own precome making it wetter, slicker. He thrusts a little against her softness, feels her shudder and groan. She wraps her legs around his hips, sucks his tongue into her mouth and just clings to him.

 

[ the end ] 


End file.
